The Challenge: New Beginning (Season 1)
The Challenge: New Beginning is the first season of the FanzyMedia reality-competition series The Challenge.The season featured 20 brand new rookies, that have never been on any reality show by FanzyMedia. The casting started on 3rd of February, 2019 and concluded on 8th of February, due to a big number of applicants. The season premiered on 23rd of March, 2019. Cast | |} Format The format of the season at first follows the format of teams. Each week, the cast will be randomly assigned into a random number of teams. The game will be fully played out in those teams throughout the entire week. The winning team is safe from elimination and they also pick one or two teammates from any other team they want. While the players from the losing team will be going into The Arena to draw a kill card. Whoever draws it, will be going into the elimination. Gameplay 'Challenge Games' *'Out on a Ledge: '''Played in two teams of ten. First, each team had to assign three players as runners, thee players to walk on a beam and three other players as pushers. First, the runners had to sprint to the roof of a 42 stories building. Once one runner reached the top, the other players must walk across a narrow beam to the other side of the building. For the third part, the remaining challengers must push four blocks back to the first floor. Each part is timed. The team with the least time wins. *'Against The Ropes:' Played in three teams of six. Each team has four minutes to jump across platforms suspended above water. The team that gets the most players on the opposite platform wins. *'Smarty Pants: Played individually in two heats of seven. A simple trivia challenge, where Brooke asked the challengers series of random trivia questions. Whoever got the question right first had the chance to give one of the other player an "X". When the player got two "X"s they were eliminated. First three players to fall from each heat went into the Kill Card draw, last person standing from each heat was the Power Player. *'''Impending Dunes: Played individually. When the countdown ended, the blocks were released. Each player had to grab a color cordinated block, push it to the puzzle station and solve a puzzle. The first player to correctly finish a puzzle won. *'Riot Act: '''Played individually. One player was put onto a platform in a middle of a lake. They had to pick an opponent. Two players then would have a shield fight. The winner picked their next opponent. Last player standing won. *'Cool Under Fire:' Played Individually. All of the players were placed on a platform above water. They were then sat, spun and tripped. The last player standing won. *'Trivially Simple:' Played Individually. Second trivia challenge of the season, however this time, the players were tested on their knowledge about the game they played. Brooke asked questions about the previous events in the season. Whoever got the question right first had the chance to give one of the other player an "X". When the player got two "X"s they were eliminated. Last person standing won. *'The Over Under:' Played Individually. This challenge had three parts. In the first part of the challenge, he players had to jump over a big wall, using bamboo sticks. After that, they had to crawl under a second big wall, diggin up the dirt under them. For the third and last part, each challenger was assigned a color. They had to tighten up a rope from one color cordinated pole to another. The first person to cross the finish line won. 'The Ring Game' * '''Bell Ringer:' Players will try to smash balls with the rope connected to the bell suspended 15 feet above. As the balls are being smashed, powder will explode, making it more difficult for the players to see. The first player to smash all balls will win. * Wrecking Wall: Each player must punch through a 30-foot dry wall to make holes so they can climb up until they can reach a bell. The first player to ring the bell wins the elimination round. * Door Slammer: Each player must push, pull, punch and do anything to move a heavy wall across the finish line. The first player to do so wins. * Deadweight: Players must climb their respective ladder and ring the bell to win. However, their ankles are attached to weights and must pull them through breakable walls while climbing up. The first player to reach the bell wins. * Light It Up: Players must jump on top of small columns to light them red. The first player to do so and go back to the starting platform wins. * Spanish Torture: Players will be tied and harnessed to two ropes running across the ring, one for their hands and one for their feet. On Brooke's signal, players must shimmy across these ropes as quickly as they can in order to ring a bell at the end. The first player to make it across and ring their bell will win. * Not So Bright: Players will each start in front of their podiums facing their puzzle board. On Brooke's signal they will press the button on their podium causing the lights on their board to partially light up. The players must then run to their board and flip the switches for those lights that are off. The puzzle board only remains lit when a player is touching their button so the players will have to memorize which switches need to be turned on without accidentally turning any off. The first player to successfully light their puzzle board in its entirety will win. * Oppenheimer: Each player must run across a caged circle hallway and passed the other player to ring a bell. The first player to ring the bell twice wins the elimination round. Game Summary 'Elimination chart' 'Elimination Progress' ;Competition : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the week's competition, making him/her safe from the elimination round. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the "kill card." : The contestant was selected for the elimination round, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant won the elimination round against the "Mercenary". : The contestant lost the elimination round. : The contestant lost the Arena against the “Mercenary” and was eliminated. : The contestant was removed from the competition due to illness. Voting *The votes are stated only from episode 4 and on, since those episodes featured a new voting format. *''Bold/italics'' indicates a Power Vote, which is counted as two. Episode Guide *The viewers count is the amount of viewers during the live viewing.